


The Galvanization of Magic

by whoms_account_be_this



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Explicit Sex, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Paranormal Romance, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoms_account_be_this/pseuds/whoms_account_be_this
Summary: Rowan gets saved from some frat bullies by hot classmate Drew, then has to help him out. Who would have thought it would lead to the revelation that Rowan is a mage of some sort?





	The Galvanization of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting original work!

**The Galvanization of Magic**

**Chapter 1**

“Drew, hey, Drew,” Rowan yelled as he followed after the older boy. “Hey, slow down.”

Drew turned around. Rowan felt disappointment as he saw his chest deflate with a sigh.

“What do you want, Rowan?”

Rowan’s heart fluttered as he approached Drew… and his motorcycle. ‘Damn, that’s hot,’ he thought. He chewed on his lip as he got closer. “I, uh, wanted to thank you.”

“Think nothing of it. I don’t tolerate bullies.” He shook his head in annoyance. “We’re in college for god’s sake. You’d hope that our fellow students would leave their bigotry at the door.” Rowan gulped as Drew gave him a once over. “Though you are a bit obvious.”

Rowan frowned, though it faded quickly as Drew held his hands up in surrender.  “Not that that’s a bad thing.”

“Huh, yeah,” Rowan agreed. He was of average height and skinny, though not so skinny that he was a twig nor, however, was he muscular enough to have the word muscle applied to him. His skin was smooth and pale gold and he had a shock of blond hair, complemented by his green eyes. He was attractive, sort of; or, at least, he was above average for his body type. His flaw: he had gay face to anyone who knew what to look for. He tried to not think of it as a flaw, truly, as it was a great way to acquaint with the LGBT friendly or potential hookups - but it also made him a target for bullies that were aiming for the queer.

There was an awkward silence. He had wanted to thank Drew for scaring off some belligerent frat boys, but he couldn't find his words.

“So, um, who’d’ve thought that assholes would be at the bowling alley. I just thought we’d have a nice bowling night with our philosophy class you know, I…” He stopped himself. He could feel the anger in the back of his throat, his voice threatening to break. “But yeah, thanks. Is your hand okay?”

“Yeppers,” Drew said, holding up his right hand. “Not broken. Riding home will be a bit of a pain,” he said, now rotating his hand as if gripping a bike handle. “And yeah, shame our bowling night was ruined. I was winning, after all.”

“You have a good serve,” Rowan commented. “Teach me a thing or two next time?”

“You just want to watch my ass,” Drew chuckled.

“What, nooooo,” Rowan cried as his face lit with a blush. “I…”

“Chill, just poking fun. My best friend in high school was gay, he always liked it. The poking… of fun that is.”

“Ha ha, hilarious,” Rowan said drolly. “But yeah, I’m grateful for the help. I happen to like my face and dislike frat boys—”

“Huh, Jeremy has a frat boy fetish.”

“So, let — wait, what? Weird — anyway, so let me know if you need anything. Hand wise. Because your hand and all.”

“Got it,” Drew said. “I’ll give you a ride. You live in Parks Place apartments too, right? I've seen you around. I’ll give you a ride. We can stop by my room and I’ll check for any homework I might need help with.” He coughed. “Math 201 is a bit of a pain for me. We have to do one worksheet a week which needs handwritten work.”

“Yeah, sure, sounds great. I live in 41B, you?”

Drew climbed onto his bike and patted the seat behind him. “12 B.”

Rowan gingerly climbed on behind Drew, muttering something about how “B” meant they have the same apartment setup. “I’ll be honest, I have no idea how to ride a bike. Never been on one before.” His hands shook with nerves.

“Wrap your hands around my waist. Don’t be shy, feel me up if you want. I don’t mind.”

Rowan gulped, then even more embarrassment roared through him as he knew that Drew felt that vibration up his back, as his chest was pressed firmly against the man. He locked his fingers together as his arms met around Drew’s waist, hoping his touch wasn’t too low.

“Ready or not,” Drew said, and they took off. Rowan held on for dear life. He trusted Drew, but damn, it was scary. The wind in his eyes was a pain in the ass, and his hair tickled his forehead as it blew all over. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the scary parts, enjoying Drew’s warmth against his face.

And shouldn’t both of them have a helmet?

He pushed that thought away and took a deep breath. Drew smelled surprisingly clean and manly but in the good way. He smelled like soap and cologne de body wash, but also warmth and heat. Not sweat though, not exactly, but just the smell of a body after a day of life. Rowan wanted to lick him.

‘Stop,’ he told himself. Drew was just a classmate, a really hot classmate. Maybe a friend, class friend at least, after today’s events.

After a while, the bike slowed to a stop. Rowan opened his eyes to see that they were at a red light.

“You okay back there?” Drew asked, reaching behind himself to awkwardly pat his leg.

Rowan froze. “Yeah, yeah.” He peeled away from Drew and opened his eyes to look around, recognizing the area. “Oh, we’re close to home.”

“Yeppers, I’ll try not to let you end up as roadkill.” The light changed and Drew began to accelerate again.

‘And I’ll try not to penetrate your spine,’ Rowan thought, willing his cock to stay soft.

They arrived at their apartment complex soon enough. Drew parked near a building that Rowan had never been in before, though more or less matched up where he thought Building 12 was.

“Here we are,” Drew said.

Rowan pulled away and carefully stepped off the motorcycle, doing an embarrassing pirouette as he lost his footing.  His heart fluttered as Drew laughed, though he felt a pang of guilt as Drew winced as he lifted himself off his bike.

“Careful with your hand,” Rowan said lamely. Drew wasn’t the type that needed anybody to baby him, but it was the thought that counts.

“Bottom floor, right here,” Drew said, pointing as he inspected his hand.

“Same placement as mine, dude. Single bedroom is great, isn’t it?”

“That it is,” Drew agreed, unlocking the door and stepping inside. “Gets kind of lonely though.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Ha,” Drew said, closing the door behind them. “I hear it is great to live alone for you… You know, fulltime booty.”

Rowan coughed a throaty “what” that was warped by his barely contained laughs.

“You know, the apps. Jeremy sends me screenshots. He gets at least one… proposition… a day.”

Rowan body was heated with flush. “I mean, yeah, sorta. I don’t really, well, not often.”

“Not your scene?” Drew asked as he led them towards the bedroom and placed his bag on the desk.

“Not really, no,” Rowan sighed. He wasn’t ashamed of not hooking up, nor was he an innocent virgin. He just didn’t feel like meeting up with a random stranger all the time and playing STD roulette. “I’m not a prude,” Rowan said despite himself. “Over Christmas break I…” then restrained himself.

Drew chuckled. “Don’t stop there, tell me.” He was facing away, digging through his bag on the desk, but Rowan was decently sure he had an amused smile on his face.

Rowan licked his lips before speaking. “Let's just say I got bored.”

“And horny.”

“And horny,” Rowan admitted.

“Shy motherfucker, aren’t you,” Drew said. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours. How much ass did you get over break?”

Rowan made a sound that sounded something like ‘eep.’ “What, uh, makes you think I top?”

“Cock lover, then?”

Rowan made that sound again. “I uh, most guys are. Gay guys, gay guys I mean. But, um, I’m serviceable at both. Both, uh, you know what I mean?”

“Yes, Rowan, I’m a knowledgeable guy — now, help me with this remedial math.”

Rowan laughed. Drew knew how to keep the mood light. He did kind of want to hear about his stories though... even if it was with girls.

“So, uh, math 201. Basic calculus stuff. I should be fine. Do you actually know it? I can teach you, or just scribble some shit down. Well, the right shit, obviously.”

“Boy genius?” Drew asked.

“Hardly.”

“I’ll be fine if you just scribble some shit down, I understood everything in class this week, so I don’t need the practice.”

“Cool. Seems to only be 3 problems so it shouldn’t take me too long.”

“Cool, dude. Thanks, you didn’t have to do that.”

Rowan smiled, already starting the first problem. “Of course I did. You got hurt saving me.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty special. I'm going to get changed now, and nurse my aching hand," he joked. "Don’t turn around unless you want to see some hawt man cock.”

“You wish,” Rowan threw over his shoulder, though “I wish” was spoken under his breath soon after. He knew from the inflection in Drew’s voice that he was joking, but also that he wouldn’t be mad if he did turn around. He was the type of guy who liked the attention, even if it was the attention of a gay guy - he regretted now not feeling Drew up on the bike earlier, letting his hands drift over those hard abs. Now, he just had the tantalizing memory.

He finished the math problems to distract himself, keeping his hands busy so that he could avoid reaching down and stroking his cock through his shorts. God, he was horny. Did Drew know what he was doing? Perhaps he was just being friendly and diffusing that invisible awkwardness that tended to exist between a straight and gay man, but perhaps it was more than that. He had heard all the stories, stories of straight guys going after gay friends and acquaintance for easy sex. They may be straight, but a hole was a hole, as the saying went.

"How'd it go?" Drew asked.

Rowan blushed, realizing he had been sitting there for a while lost in thought.

"Fine, fine. Pretty easy, all saying."

"Don't be shy, turn around."

Rowan gulped, somehow knowing what he would find.

Drew lay on the bed, clad in only his boxers. He lay on his back with his legs spread, a clear bulge in his underwear. Rowan's heart caught in his throat. Drew wasn't hard, not completely, but he had a sizable package. Delectable was another adjective that burned on his tongue.

Rowan stood up, breathing heavily, fully aware that he would reveal his boner as he did. He approached slowly, hand held out as if to touch. He could see it in Drew's eyes, knew that the other man wanted this. All the pieces fell together clearly.

Alas, he was the inquisitive sort.

"Are you aware what you are doing?" Rowan asked.

"Getting your little cock hard."

"Ha, ha."

Drew chuckled.

"Are you... trying to let something happen." Rowan shook his head. "I'll do it, no doubt, but I won't play games."

Drew sat up and reached out to grab Rowan's arm. "I'm not a bully, as you well know. I've been with guys, well, a guy, before. I know a connection when I feel one. We'll be friends and have some fun. You might even give me your philosophy notes when I get sick."

Rowan let Drew pull him close, enjoying the feel of Drew's hand traveling up his arm. They were chest to chest now. He wanted to ask questions, wanted to make sure he wasn't being used. He also just wanted some dick in his mouth.

"We'll talk after," Rowan agreed, and then pressed their bodies together. He groaned as he felt the air huff out of Drew's body. "Anything off limits? Kissing? I don't want a gay panic."

"Keep your cock out of me and I'm good. Those lips though - I intend to suck them raw."

Rowan growled, stepping onto his tiptoes. "Looks like we'll both be sucking something raw."

"Feisty.”

Rowan's reply was cut short as Drew's warm lips met his. He let the other boy devour him in the kiss, his greater experience clear in his technique. He was nervous as their lips first met, afraid that Drew would pull away despite his confidence. Instead, it was Rowan left out of his league as Drew's tongue parted his lips and found its way into his mouth.

Drew was a leading man, just the way Rowan liked it. He thought as much from the way he took charge in class discussion and the way he stood up to the frat bullies, but god, to know he was that way in bed!?  Rowan's cock jumped and he couldn't help but brush their crotches together. It wasn't quite even, given Drew's slightly greater height, but it was satisfying to feel their hardnesses rub together - and damn, Drew had a cock on him. Rowan wasn't a size queen, but a hefty 8 inch was to die for. More than that though, Drew really was into this. This wasn't just a way to get his dick wet, but something he wanted and intended to enjoy. Rowan knew he wouldn't be left wanting anything but more.

Drew peeled their mouths apart and let his lips travel to Rowan's neck, causing him to gasp. He whimpered as Drew's lips traveled upward and into his ears, making Rowan hump and grunt into Drew almost against his will.

"Let's get the shirt off."

Rowan complied as Drew's hands traveled down his sides and pulled his shirt up from the bottom. He dreaded the moment they had to pull apart as they discarded his shirt, but it was worth it as their torsos met. Drew's chest hair was enticing and met wonderfully against his own smoothness. Drew wasn't a hairy, bushy guy, but had just enough to be tantalizing in Rowan's eyes.

Their lips met again and Rowan arced towards Drew as the other man's hand traveled his bare back.  Drew's warm breath was at his ear, and Rowan shuddered as he whispered.

"As I said earlier, touch me. I don't mind."

Rowan let his hands drift to Drew's cock. "Like this?"

Drew grunted in response.

Rowan rubbed his hand over the length of Drew's fabric-confined cock. It was a tease for both of them to deny the skin on skin contact, but overwhelming hot at the same time. Rowan couldn't help himself, couldn't contain himself, as he knelt down a little and began to brush his lips over Drew's chest, never relenting on his teasing of Drew's cock.

Drew gasped as Rowan's tongue brushed his nipple. Rowan grinned, his lips spreading across the areola and surrounding skin as he took the nipple into his mouth. Brown nipples were always his weakness, be they in the wilds of a public pool or pictures, doing more for him than a set of abs or a thick cock - though the later could rock his world. He moaned at as he felt Drew's thick cock in his hand and the bumpy texture of his nipple on his tongue, desperately wanting Drew to pound him into the sheets — to make him feel things he so rarely felt and to make him scream wonderful things into the crook of his neck.

He pulled away from Drew's nipple, tracing his tongue up Drew's chest. His heart jumped a little as he worked up the courage to speak. He was rarely forward, but right now...

"Fuck me," he whispered. He yelped as Drew grabbed his ass and pulled him forwards.

"Let's just see where this goes," Drew said. “We’re in no rush…”

Rowan was putty in his hands as Drew slowly fell back onto the bed, pulling him down with him. Rowan's body laid atop Drew's, hot cock at full attention. "Suck me."

Rowan didn't have to be told twice. He trailed his lips down Drew's chest and stomach, relishing the fuzz of his happy trail, as he removed Drew's underwear with nervous hands. His tongue continued down stomach fuzz and into Drew's pubic hair, the shaft of Drew's cock tickling his neck with the tip already leaking. Rowan pulled away, nipping the hair with his lips, wanting a full view of the prize he was about to devour.

Drew's cock fit his imagination well, 8 inches hard, a beautiful golden brown darkening at the tip and nuts. It stuck out of a small bush of hair, enough to let Rowan know that Drew occasionally trimmed, but still enough to qualify as a wonderful bush.

Rowan buried his face in Drew's crotch, lips beginning at the bottom of his shaft. He pressed his lips down, savoring the groan from Drew as his cock hit his stomach and Rowan's nose entered his pubes. Rowan savored the sounds Drew was making as he traveled upward, low hums and "yeahs," and then a large intake of breath as tongue met mushroom head.

Rowan looked up at Drew whose head was back with his eyes closed and mouth half open. Refusing to tease either of them longer, Rowan took Drew's cock into his mouth, humming along the shaft in acknowledgment of Drew's whispered lust.

The flavor of Drew's hard flesh satisfied Rowan in a way he didn't know he needed. Now that he had it in his mouth he recognized that he had been a bundle of nervous lust since the bowling alley.  Drew tasted amazing. He kept himself clean, even his pubes smelled perfect. This was his first hook up with a "straight" guy, and he had been afraid Drew was one of those guys who didn't keep their junk clean. That was hardly true. Fuck, Drew was perfect.

‘Stop,’ Rowan thought. He wasn't going to fall for this guy. He didn't fall for guys at all. Sex was sex, and even then, he was perfectly happy to sit around at home and jack off... but damn, he couldn't get a dick inside of him alone. Rowan looked up to Drew's face again, beautifully contorted in pleasure.

Rowan forced himself to take more of Drew's cock into his mouth until he was essentially deep throating. He felt himself gagging but fought off the reflex and savored Drew's grunts of pleasure above.  He kept at it as long as he could, savoring the struggle in his throat, feeling used in a good way that wonderfully distracted him from his dangerous thoughts.

Suddenly, his body couldn't handle it anymore and he came up coughing. Rowan felt his cock jump as he heard the wet slap of Drew's cock as it fell out of his mouth and onto his stomach. He took a deep breath and then returned his lips back to Drew's shaft, kissing along the now spit-slickened member.

He locked eyes with Drew as he did, who was now sitting up on his elbows to look at him.

"God, Rowan," he breathed. "So good. I knew you had nice lips, but damn."

"I aim to please," Rowan murmured as he traveled down to Drew's balls and began to kiss and lick at them. He savored Drew's grunt for what felt like the millionth time and he still hadn’t had enough. "But not, you know, in the creepy way. Just... the fun one." And he took Drew back into his mouth.

He felt Drew lean back on the bed. Rowan watched his abs ripple before trailing his hand up Drew's torso and then to his right hand, which he dragged to his hair.

Drew followed the silent request and gripped his hair, not hard, but enough to reign a measure of control. Rowan let himself get lost in the sensation as Drew began to gently run his fingers through his hair, almost lovingly.

Rowan continued sucking on Drew's cock.  He couldn't wait to whisper in Drew's ear how good it tasted, perfect smooth skin and fluid saltiness every time he returned his attention to the head.

Drew's moans were becoming desperate, that whimpery cry that comes from the lungs. So much power in Rowan's hands and he savored it. Drew was his, all his, for the next few minutes. Close enough to orgasm where his world was nothing more than a desire for that overwhelming warmth and explosion of senses. Drew would never know it, lost in the haze and pleas, how much power he had over Rowan too.

Rowan chose to savor the moment as he reached down to his underwear and gave attention to his dick for the first time. He slipped a hand past the waistband of his boxers and reached for his dick. His pubes were moistened with precum and as he took his cock into his hand, he sighed with a release of pleasure he hadn't known he needed. He didn't stroke himself long, but he didn't need much to drive him wild.

He pulled off of Drew's cock, loving the desperate cry of absence.

"Ugh, Rowan, so close."

"I know," Rowan murmured, lips going down to Drew's balls. "Want me to swallow?"

"God yes."

Rowan teased his own cock until he was near ready to blow. Straddling the edge, he returned his attention to Drew's cock. He thought about taking the cock all the way and driving Drew wild as his cum shot down his throat... but no, he wanted to taste it.

He rolled his tongue around the head of Drew's throbbing cock and put his hands to work - the left around Drew's balls and the right along the shaft, slickened by spit. It was a tried and true method of a blowjob, one hand stroking up and down while he mouthed the headed, occasionally letting his hand rise to tease the head with a whole new brand of sensation.

It wasn't long before he was rewarded with pleased grunts from Drew and bucking hips followed by multiple spurts that left him with a mouth full of cum.

Rowan swallowed quickly before eagerly licking Drew's cock, savoring the throaty gasp from above, cleaning up stray cum and more that followed after.  

Rowan looked up to Drew to see the other man breathing heavily, his energy spent, and realized he was breathing heavily. He grinned deviously. "At least I earned it," he whispered, lowering his lips to Drew's stomach and kissing his way up. He stopped at Drew's chest, lifting himself to his knees until their faces were inches apart and his still-hard cock was brushing Drew's abs and his balls were being tickled by Drew's spent manhood.

They were closer now, somehow closer than when Drew was in his mouth, eyes locked with eyes as lips were inches apart. A moment of truth, in a way. Was this the part where straight boy Drew threw him off - perhaps done now that his load was spent, or worse, to beat the crap out of him. For a moment, Rowan's heart fluttered, but it faded. He saw nothing but bright mirth in Drew's eyes.

Rowan pressed his mouth against his and they kissed, tongues fighting is post-sex frenzy, not caring with whom they were kissing and melting against - though, if Rowan had to say, Drew certainly wasn't a disappointment. He humped gently against Drew's abs, the sensations of his cock making his whole body tremble with near orgasm.

Drew peeled their lips apart and pulled Rowan close until his warm breath was at Rowan's ear. "Let me help with that," he whispered. Rowan felt Drew's hand snaked between their bodies to grab at his cock - he thought he would die then and there as Drew's warm hand touched the head, but that feeling was eclipsed as Drew's tongue touched his ear.

Overwhelmed by the warm, wet heat in his ear, Rowan was lost to the world. He could feel his jaw moving, but not the words and profanities that escaped his lips.

"Sh-shi... god," he groaned. When he could finally pry his eyes open, he saw Drew staring back at him with a goofy smile.

"Sensitive?" Drew laughed. "I love it when someone melts with that move."

Rowan tried to laugh, but his body instead trembled as Drew removed his hand from his cock. To Rowan's surprise, he hadn't cum yet. What would it feel like when Drew made him??

‘About to find out,’ Rowan though eagerly as Drew angled his head away and spat in his hand. ‘Nothing gross,’ Rowan forced himself to think. Just warm lube after all... Drew's own cock was soaked in it.

Drew's hand enveloped his cock again, now drenched in his spit in a way that Rowan's precum could never accomplish.

He groaned from deep within his chest, in the same way that Drew had that drove him wild, as his member was enveloped by Drew's heat. Whimpers escaped him in tune with the wet sounds from his crotch as Drew stroked his cock.

Rowan leaned towards Drew in an attempt to kiss, but he failed as he gave into the throes of orgasm, his whole body shaking and the world almost seeming to fade away as his cock sputtered, painting Drew's hand and chest with his load.

When his breathing was back under his control, he was lying flat against Drew's chest with his face buried in Drew's hair, lips near his ear.

Rowan chuckled softly. "Sorry for the mess."

Drew grunted in affirmation. "To be expected when you have two cocks and no condoms."

Rowan peeled his body away, relatively cool air shocking his skin as it met the still wet cum between them. He lied back in bed next to Drew for a moment, before leaning over on his elbow and eying the cum on Drew. A part of him wanted to lean just a little further and lick it all up — something told him Drew would love that, who wouldn't? — but he resisted. He didn't want to show off too much. Drew was right. They had no need to do everything their first time together.

'First time...' Rowan considered. Hopefully, that implied more.

Drew rolled out of bed a moment later and fiddled around on the floor. For a moment, Rowan felt bad that their session had ended but hoped for more moments of Drew's warm body pressed up against and inside his.

Drew rose a moment later, wiping his chest up with a tower before tossing it towards him.

"It's clean. Just took it out of the closet this morning. All it has is clean, post-shower Drew and your cum."  Drew shrugged. "And floor, but it's good."

Rowan snickered as he wiped his chest clean. He thought about wiping up his cock and balls, though decided against hit. It would be fine until he could head home for a shower. It was mostly half died spit and precum anyway, nothing like the globs of cum that had been plastered to his chest.

Rowan climbed out of bed and stood next to Drew, who gripped his shoulder.

"Good shit, dude."

"Yeah," Rowan affirmed, patting Drew's shoulder awkwardly. For a moment, he felt like things had fallen apart, but that was just never the case with Drew, who grinned out him. Damn, Drew was so full of life.

The worst thing about this was going to be shutting down his feelings. Assuming this all kept up. At the very least, Drew would scratch the need to hookup and replace it with something much better. While Rowan could ignore the multitudes of guys on dating apps, he knew the slightest hint from Drew would have him on his knees. Friends with benefits, though something told him Drew would reject any label, more so as a personality thing rather than a coping mechanism.

"Anyway, I got some dinner plans tonight," Drew said, looking around for their clothes and tossing them on the bed. "You'd totally be invited to stay the night otherwise."

Rowan laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing," Rowan said with a coy smile. ‘Here I thought I would be the one trying to move too fast.’ He forced himself to keep his smile, refusing to frown at the thought. Now he was forced to face the truth - he wanted Drew as something more, a way he likely would never have.

"You're still smiling," Drew said, a wide grin of his own spreading his face.

Rowan let his smile spread into a sexy mockery of a leer, or at least he hoped he could pull off such an expression. "Good fuck, you know."

Drew laughed in a way that could only be described as a guffaw. "That it was. Normally I'd let you shower —  together, you know how it is — but I really do have to hurry. Might not be able to keep my hands on you. Your clothes are on the bed," Drew said, heading out of his room. He turned around once in the hall. Rowan couldn't keep his eyes off Drew's flaccid cock — ‘Shame on me!’ he thought — but damn, he was gorgeous in every way.

"My first class is at 9 tomorrow, if you want a ride, be here at 8:30. That cool?"

Rowan blinked. "That'd be great." His constant smile turned devious. "If you ask nicely, I might even feel you up this time."

Drew's only response was a laugh, true and genuine, as he headed towards the bathroom. Rowan dressed and headed for the door, though he allowed himself to take a peak as he was leaving - Drew didn't seem to mind at all.   
  
  
  


 

 

 


End file.
